Ragnarok Reborn
by Jewelled Wolf
Summary: Loki and some of his army were reincarnated from their death at the Ragnarok. They got bored and decided to try and take over Sanctuary and the World. Will they succeed? Dum dum dum...
1. Just when you thought all was safe

"So what are we going to do tonight?" A girl with black hair streaked with white asked.

A man with long crimson hair smirked before replying, "The same thing we do every night, Hel"

he paused, "TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!"

A girl with some black hair braided and the rest falling loose sighed quietly in a corner, "Please stop imitating Pinky and the Brain, it's kinda strange."

"No no no, I just had a 'light bulb' idea while watching Poseidon, Hades and all those other gods. Why not try our hand at defeating Athena and ruling the world."

A guy with long green hair brushed away from his face came over and put his hand over the guy's forehead, "Are you okay?"

The guy scowled and brushed guy-with-hair's hand away, "I'm fine and what's the problem with that idea., Jormungand?"

"Jor's got the right idea Loki. First, do you see how everyone else failed at this kill Athena plan?" the girl with black hair said while getting up out of her corner.

"We're much stronger than all those pathetic fools." Loki retorted.

"Second, Athena has 88 saints, while we have 7 warriors, not including you."

"We. Are. Much. STRONGER!!!" Loki said. "Fenris, you can beat them yourself most probably."

Fenris sighed and sat down, "I give up."

Jormungand glanced at Hel who hasn't said a word the whole time, "Hel, what do you think."

"I guess."she responded blankly. 

Loki frowned, he couldn't have his warriors fighting like this, like they were depressed or something. "I heard these Saints are on Odin's side. They once fought to save one of Odin's Valkyries."

Everyone perked up and they all shouted at once, "What are we waiting for?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There should be no more wars now right Shun?" Seiya asked happily, certain about the answer.

Shun sighed, "Yes there are no more holy wars. Seiya will you please stop asking me!"

Seiya grinned, "Sorry Shun. It's just great to relax after we had one war after another."

"I understand Seiya." Shun replied. Seiya was laying on a couch, Shiryu was reading a book and Hyoga was reading a magazine. He was -- 

"Hyoga what are you reading?" He asks carefully knowing he'd dread the answer.

"One of Seiya's magazines." 

Seiya leans over Hyoga's shoulder to see what Hyoga took from him, than his eyes widen in shock. "Hyoga!! You took one on my Playboy issues."

That caused a lot of reactions.

"Yes I know, you're too young to be reading it anyway."

"Seiya! You read Playboy!"

"Guys, quiet down, I'm trying to find out what Confucius told to the king that saved his kingdom."

"Are you poisoning my brother with dirty images?! Give it to me!"

"Where did you get that?! You're kids, you don't read dirty magazines!!"

Seiya and Hyoga burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! We're just kidding. It's not Playboy. You guys are so naive."

Shun glared at the two boys, "That wasn't funny. I'm going out for a walk." He stormed out the mansion with a huff.

"Maybe we should apologize."

"For what? He fell for it." Seiya paused, "Let's go, just to make sure he's ok."

Ikki got up, "I'm going too. Just to make sure you kids don't cause any more trouble."

The three saints went out the door.

Saori rolled her eyes, "Boys."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That stupid Seiya and Hyoga. I'll get them back." Shun thought but he also thought it was kind of funny, in a certain way. He stared out into the water when with a splash, a form leapt out of the water and tackled Shun to the ground.

"What the?!"

"Hello little Saint of Athena." The person hissed softly. It raised it's hand, preparing to strike. Shun pushed the guy of him and a flash of moonlight revealed long green hair, dripping water from the ocean.

The guy flexed his fingers showing long claws dripping with a black liquid. Shun watched in horror as a drop of poison fell onto a nearby weed and in a matter of seconds, the weed disintegrated.

"Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare." Jormundgand checks himself, Damn that was cheesy.

Again the stranger lunger at Shun, aiming for the Saint's heart with his claws. Shun managed to barely dodge them as black poison sprayed around them.

"Yo! Shun What 's up?" Seiya yelled while running up.

Shun turned to see his friends running up, he sighed in relief. His friends would help him.

Ikki growled. How dare they hurt his brother! He'd get them back. He prepared to do his Phoenix Ho'o Ten Shou. 

"Ho'o Ten Shou-" 

Suddenly, a black shadow rammed into his back, knocking him to the ground. The shadow did a flip and landed on in front of Jormungand.

"Watch out for that one Jor." The stranger said in a monotone. She had long black hair with some braided at the back.

Jormundgand grinned, "You're watching him for me right Fenris?"

"Up to a point."She turned to Ikki, "Trying to attack someone with their backed turned. That's not polite."

Ikki glared at her, "Isn't that what you did?"

"Point taken." Fenris replied still with no facial expression.

"Who are you guys anyway, What's with the names? You guys Ragnarok obsessed or what?" Hyoga asked.

Jormungand laughed, "The Ragnarok. You can blame that for this problem. We are reincarnated of Loki's army. Loki himself was reborn and we challenge you. No one else may have defeated these Saints of Athena. We're going to be the first."

"Did anyone mention you need to work on your evil villain lines." Fenris asked smoothly.

"Shut Up, Fen."

"Enough talk, Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken!!!!!" Seiya launched his attack at Fenris and Jormungand. Fenris stepped around Seiya whose attacks were now aimed at Jormungand. He lashed out with his foot, catching Seiya in the ribs. There was a snap as one of Seiya's ribs snapped. Fenris grabbed him by the neck and threw him at Hyoga. 

Hyoga dodged the body, which was caught by Shun, and did his Diamond Dust attack towards the enemy. But they never reached them. His snowflakes and ice stuff was blown away by a gust of wind. To be precise, the North Wind.

"What?" He stuttered.

Fenris said nothing but she demonstrated as she commanded the wind, aimed at Hyoga. He felt something move across his cheek, something that burned like dry ice. After the feeling has passed, he saw something red run down his face. The wind had moved at such a speed that it sliced through skin.

Meanwhile, Ikki was fighting with Jormungand. Or... Ikki was throwing punches at the guy who was dodging them all looking like he was having the time of his life.

"I thought you guys could move at the Speed of Light!!" Jormungand mocked.

Ikki merely growled at the insult and Ho'o Ten Sho Jormungand, catching him off guard as he was use to Ikki's normal punches. It blew the warrior away and towards a brick wall. Jormungand regained his balance, and with a flip, he pushed off the wall and tackled Ikki, preparing to rip the saint to shreds with his claws. 

Shun summoned his cloth and within a split second, he had caught the Midgard snake in his chains. Jormungand hissed in fury, trying to escaped the chains, which only made them tighter. Fenris dodged another of Seiya's attacks when she saw Jormungand in the chains. Growling softly, she sidestepped Hyoga's punch, grabbed him and swung him into Seiya. She then went for Shun, pulling out two white long knives. Ikki intercepted her charge, but that didn't stop the wolf. She slammed the knife into is shoulder and ran over Ikki. Heading for Shun.

"What do you guys want?" Shun questioned the warrior. Jormungand stayed silent. Secretly, he ran his claws over the chain continuously, letting the acid slowly dissolve the metal. 

"Tell me! I don't want to hurt you!" Shun cried desperately. Then he noticed what Jormungand was trying to do. He was about to attack when Fenris hit him from behind just as Jormungand broke free.

"Jor, stop getting in trouble." Fenris said.

"Wasn't, I had every thing under control." Jomungand replied with a smirk.

Fenris snorted and looked back to the Andromeda Saint, her gaze slipped to the jugular in his throat. Her eyes widened as she was filled with Bloodlust.

"Fen, no." Jormungand whispered.

Fenris changed from her emotional less self to one filled with hunger and hate. She smiled, revealing sharp canines in her mouth. (No, she is not a Vampire)

Shun stood up and frowned when he noticed the change in his opponents behaviour.

"..."

Fenris tensed her muscles, preparing to spring when a sound stopped her and she turned quickly, facing the new guy. It was Shiryu! Backed up by Seiya, Hyoga and Ikki.

Who cares, she thought. With that she wrestled Shiryu to the ground and just when she was about to fasten her jaws around his neck, Seiya's fist hit her on the head, throwing of her aim. The fangs ripped through Shiryu's shoulder as blood spilled out. But it wasn't serious.

Jormungand came back into the battle. He knocked Seiya to the ground as Fenris was facing off with Hyoga.

Suddenly, a man with long crimson hair materialized from thin air. He smiled slightly at the blood on the ground.

"Yo!" He called out. All eyes turned on him. Jormungand smiled and Fenris just finished her battle quickly by tripping Hyoga. She inclined her head towards him before asking, "What?"

"You're not suppose to take the battle this far. Come back to head quarters. Skoll and Hati came back this mourning and Garm and Surt are due to arrive any moment." He grinned at the bloodied Shiryu. Another victim of the rabid wolf. He sighed in amusement.

Jormungand dived back into the water. Fenris hesitated, clearly sorry to leave her prey. But she too disappeared into the shadows. Loki did a mock bow to the confused Saints."Tell Athena that the world will belong to the Dark Side." Dark side?! Now they're going to think he was a Star Wars geek. He mentally slapped himself before teleporting away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SAORI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Seiya! No need to shout. I'm listening."Saori said, wincing at the damage done to her ears.

"There's a new enemy!" Seiya said.

"What? Who?"" Saori asked quickly. Damn! A new enemy.

"Loki, and others that were reincarnated from his army."Shiryu said calmly

Saori gasped, looking at his shoulder, "What happened??"

Hyoga came in along with Shun and Ikki. "Warrior number 1: Fenris. We also met Jormungand."

Saori groaned, "With a leader like Loki, they're probably just doing this for fun." She paused, "That fun could mess up a lot."

"They weren't that tough. Fenris is a girl!" Ikki boasted.

Saori glared at him, "May I remind you that I am a girl."

"By the way, I think that they weren't showing their true powers. Just testing us." Hyoga interrupted the dispute quietly. "Fenris didn't use her wind powers for anything serious. Just showing off and deflecting my attack."

"Big brother, don't underestimate them. Fenris was the one too defeat Odin."

"That's it!" Saori exclaimed. "I'm sure Hilda will help us and tell us more about these new enemies."

"How can she help us? All her god warriors are dead." Hyoga out in bitterly.

"She is a Valkrie. She is more powerful than you think." Saori said in a end-of-conversation tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fenris, you're a human now. You don't rip people's throats out." Loki said.

"If I have fangs in my mouth, than I'm using them." She replied coldly.

Garm sighed, The traditional Loki vs. Fenris arguments. He knew that Loki felt nothing wrong with Fenris bitting people but he had to start an argument.

In a corner, Skoll and Hati sat. Twins, they both had shoulder length silver hair that fell elegantly over their eyes. Both of them kept it out of their face with a head band. Skoll's was red and Hati's was blue.

Surt was sleeping on the couch. He had messy dusty-brown coloured hair. He also achieved a 6 ft 7 inch. Garm had his rusty-brown hair pulled back in a loose pony tail. 

"There is no point arguing with you!"

"You are such an idiot!!!!!"

Everyone else in the room sighed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Athena! What are you doing here?" Freya asked surprised.

"I'm here to ask your sister something. Where is Hilda?" Saori responded patiently. She didn't like Freya, the blond bitch was a two-timer.

Just then, Hilda came out, looking ever so.....eh..... Hilda.

"What is it you want Athena?" Hilda inquired calmly.

"It is about a problem that involves Asgard." Saori replied.

Hilda looked alarmed, "Asgard???"

"Yes, A new enemy is threatening the world." she paused, "Loki."

Hilda paled, Loki could do a lot of damage and being the god of mischief, a lot of problems. "What do you need? I'll do anything to help you."

Saori smiled, "Can you give us info on Fenris, Jormungand, Hel, Garm, Surt, Skoll and Hati. Also Loki himself."

Hilda frowned, "It'll be really hard to defeat them. Skoll and Hati were two wolves that chased the sun, Sol, and the moon, Mani. At the Ragnarok, they killed the chariot drivers and swallowed the sun and the moon. Hel is the goddess of the Niflheim or, as you'd call it, the underworld. Garm was her hell hound. Surt is a fire giant that burned down the nine worlds during the Ragnarok with his fire sword. Jormungand was a serpent so big, it circled Midgard while bitting it's tail. It's fangs were deadly poison. Jormungand was responsible for killing Thor, but got killed in return. Fenris was a wolf. He was tricked by the aesir and they bound him to a rock until the Ragnarok. He swallowed Odin but was killed by Odin's son."

"And Loki?" Saori did not like the way this was turning out. They are going to fight Norse myth's most powerful bad guys.

"Loki was the trickster god. He made problems than fixed them. He killed Baldur as one of his "pranks" so the gods bound him and placed a serpent over him that dripped poison on him till he was freed at the Ragnarok. There he and Heimdall killed each other."

"Thanks Hilda. Do you want to fight with us? These are enemies of Odin." Saori asked.

Hilda shook her head. "I can't leave Asgard or the ice will melt."

"Thanks anyway." Saori started leaving.

"Come back anytime." Hilda called after her.

"I will"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The only way to get to Athena is to get through the 12 temples of the Zodiac."

"I love those odds." Surt said sarcastically.

"Come on. Fenris and Jormungand took on 5 saints and they still won." Loki reminded them.

"That's because Fenris went all phyco and ripped them apart." Garm said, almost feeling sorry for them.

Fenris wacked him on the head.

"What ever. Are you guys going to go through this plan with me?" Loki asked. "I'll be fighting too."

"......." (Means yes in Fenris' world.)

"Ok"

"Sure"

"Whatever."

"All right."

*nods head* 

*nods head*

"Let's go than!" Loki grinned as he picked up a sword. The same sword he used thousands of years ago at the Ragnarok. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Aries Temple~

"Athena! What are you doing here?" Mu asked.

"Come to the Pope's temple." was her reply. Mu followed along with the 5 bronze saints.

~Taurus Temple~

"Pope's temple."

"Ok"

~Gemini Temple~

"Why does Saga and Kanon leave their temple un garded??"

~Cancer Temple~

"Deathmask, what are you doing?"

"Decorating."

"Right...... Come to Pope's temple."

~Leo Temple~

"Pope's Temple"

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!"

~Virgo Temple~

"Shaka, Come to the Pope's Temple."

"I'm meditating."

"SHAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ok ok..."

"Athena-sama. Why don't we teleport?"

"Because Mu, I want to see what everyone is doing."

~Libra Temple~

"Roshi is in China?"

"Yup."

~Scorpio Temple~

"Empty, again."

~Sagittarius Temple~

"Aioros' ghost. Come to the Pope's Temple."

~Capricorn Temple~

"Shura, Are you ok?"

"Tell those morons in the Aquarius Temple to shut up!"

"Why don't you come with me cause we're meeting at the Pope's Temple."

~Aquarius Temple~

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING??????????????" Saori had to shout to be heard over the loud music. It turns out that the reason the Scorpio and Gemini temple we're empty was because Milo, Saga and Kanon had come to the Aquarius Temple to drink and play poker with Camus.

"HA! Here gentlemen is a Flush!" Milo declared confidently.

"I have a Royal Flush." Camus said calmly.

"What the???"

"Oh, hi Athena-sama. We're playing cards."

"Well, stop playing, turn down the music and come to the Pope's Temple." Saori said angrily.

She stormed off to the...

~Pisces Temple~

"Throw the damn roses out!"

"But, they are so beautiful" Aphrodite cried.

"I'm getting out of here, pope's temple now." Athena rushed out the temple not daring to breath. The other Saints just teleported out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, I have a announcement to make." Saori said gravely. "I'm really sorry. You guys had one war after another. I know it's really tiring. But we are threatened again by a new enemy."

"Who???"

"Loki and his army from the Ragnarok have reincarnated and they plan on taking over the world." Saori frowned, "I think they're doing this because they are bored. You must be careful. Loki is the god of trickery so be on your guard."

"Them Norse Mythology guys must really hate us. Greek Myth is much better known." Milo whispered to Camus. Camus gave him a glare telling him to shut up during the meeting.

"As a result, I'm staying in Sanctuary." Saori said firmly.

*groans*

"What?!"

"Of course Athena, It's only safe here."

Saori smirked, "That's better."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here's the plan, Skoll and Hati have taken pictures of the 12 gold Saints, and others being the wonderful spies they are. We will make life size models of them and sneak past." Loki declared confidently.

"That's a horrible plan! I think you're losing you're touch. Like they're dense enough to fall for a plan like that." Jormungand exclaimed.

"Come on, It'll be funny to see their faces when they find out it's cardboard." Loki said grinning.

"It'll be funny, but it wouldn't work." Hel said.

"All we have to do is get past the Aries Saint and it'll be easy cause I think he's the specialist on telekinetic powers. Anyway do you have a better idea?" Loki asked.

"We could steal a Atomic bomb and blow up the entire Sanctuary." Fenris suggested hopefully.

"Anyone have a realistic idea?" Loki asked ignoring her.

"No," They all said in unison.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kiki, this is you're first test. Some bad guys are going to invade Sanctuary. You are going to help me defend the Aries Temple. Ok?" Mu looked sternly at his trainee.

"You can count on me!" Kiki was over joyed. He would show Mu that he will become an excellent Aries Saint.

"Scout around the stairs and do not let anyone except the Saints and Athena."

"OK!!!!" Kiki yelled as he rushed off.

He arrived at the middle of the Stairs as he saw 8 forms coming closer. It turned out to be Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki, Aphrodite, Camus and Athena.

"HI! What are you guys doing here. Shouldn't you be at your temples?"

"We're heading there now, thanks Kiki." "Saori" said in a very high pitched voice.

"Your welcome!" Kiki said brightly.

The 7 saints edged passed Kiki still smiling. They never turned their back to him.

In the Aries Temple, Mu was watching with a pair of binoculars. Damn that kid, he was so stupid. Mu mentally told Kiki that these people weren't Athena's Saints.

Kiki tried to make up for letting them past by shooting a energy ball at them. The seven warriors dropped the cardboard replicas as Loki caught the attack and crushed it.

"I told you this wasn't going to work. What did you do, you still do it." Jormungand accused.

"It did work. We got past the kid." Loki reminded them.

"..... is someone going to get rid of the kid because it's charging up to us with another one of it's energy ball things." Fenris said lazily.

Surt walked forwards, unsheathing his sword as it came alive with flames. Kiki faltered for a moment before continuing charging towards them. Just as Surt was going to plunge the sword in the pathetic trainee's body Mu appeared in between of them throwing up his Crystal Wall. Surt hit the wall with his sword. There was a crack as the wall shattered. Mu grabbed the kid and teleporting both of them out of the way.

Surt looked frustrated. Garm patted his shoulder, "It's ok pal, we'll get them next time." he said reassuringly.

The warriors continued up and came to the entrance of the Aries Temple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mu watched the enemy coming gravely. He frowned when he saw them taking their time, randomly talking about nothing. They looked like they were taking a walk in the park. He sighed as he turned to Kiki.

"How could you fall for that?!?! It doesn't even look like Saints!" Mu shouted angrily.

"Sorry Mu-sensei" Kiki cowered.

"HEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice yelled. All 7 warriors cover their ears and glare at Loki, who smiles brightly, "Cool it echos in here!"

Mu walks over and blocks the entrance. "Go away. You will not pass the 1st zodiac temple."

"Oh, really. How would you know that? You some kind of fortune teller?" 

"No, but there's no way you can get past me." Mu declared confidently.

"Now I have lost all hope. I know I can't win." Loki says in his most dramatic voice.

"That's right!"

Loki makes a piece of paper appear and looks at it, "Wait, that was your line."

"Enough fooling around Loki, but are going to kill the billy goat or not." Fenris snapped impatiently.

"You kill him." Jormungand challenged.

"Why?"

"Than the rest of us can get to the other temples."

Fenris shrugs and draws out her knives. Mu tenses as the rest charge forward. He throws up the Crystal Wall but Loki charges right through it, shattering the barrier. Mu made to o after them as a fist came from behind, punching him in the head. Mu spun around and tried to hit Fenris. The warrior side stepped the attack and swung a knife in a wide arc, a move aimed at his jugular. Mu managed to teleport away.

"Is that all you got? Two knives?" Mu taunted.

"You may chose to think that if it makes you feel better." Fenris answered coldly. She tackled Mu to the ground and manage to take a slice into the Aries Saint's cheek. Mu struck out with his foot, catching the wolf in the gut. Fenris was thrown off Mu but she regained her balance.

"What do you want really?" Mu asked.

"Nothing much, maybe get past the 12 temples meet Athena." Fenris responded.

"Anything else?" Mu was surprised. He thought he'd hear a 'we're here to kill Athena and take over the world.'

"It depends." was all Fenris said before lunging forward. She was everywhere at once slashing with her knives. Even Mu being a Gold Saint could barely keep up with her movements. Holy Shit, what have we gotten our selves into, he thought. A sharp pain in his leg brought his attention back to the battle. By instinct he let out a Starlight Extinction.

Fenris slammed into a pillar as she let go of the knife stuck in Mu's leg. She landed gracefully and looked warily at the crater she had made. Fenris switched the remaining knife from left hand to right.

Mu tugged the knife out as blood pored from the wound. Well, at least his opponent was halfly disarmed. Mu threw the knife away and it stuck into the floor where it had been thrown. 

Fenris was in front of him in a split second as she got ready to finish him off.


	2. Aries falls as two giants face off

Disclaimer: Yes I know I forgot last chapter but not this time... I do not own Saint Seiya. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fenris slashed the knife across his face. Mu let out a gasp as he felt the warm liquid pour over his face. Fenris smirked, one down, twelve to go. I'm going to wipe that smile from her face. Mu thought angrily. But first, those long knives had to go. He hit her with a telekinetic force. Fenris stepped back in surprise as Mu teleported behind her and knocked the second knife from her hands.  
  
"You've lost, admit it. I have disarmed you and there's nothing you can do."  
  
"Really? Who would be stupid enough to challenge Athena with only two long knives." Fenris replied quietly.  
  
"Wh-what?" Mu stammered, "Than why did you fight with them when you have something better?"  
  
"Idiot. Do you see how much blood you lost? You will not survive my last attack." Fenris snarled.  
  
"Not if I finish you off first." Mu raised his arms, "STARDUST REVOLUTION!!!!"  
  
"Final Howl." Fenris muttered before letting out an eerie howl that, technically, could not possibly be made by a human. The wind picked up until it became a hurricane. The fire on the clock flickered un steadily (don't ask me what it was doing lit; I had to find the closest source of fire.). The Mederterainian's waves crashed onto the cliff's sides and the earth shook, causing the whole temple to break down. Of course, by then, Fenris had already left the Aries Temple after picking up her two long knives.  
  
The rest of the group walked towards the Taurus temple.  
  
"Do you think Fen can defeat the Saint? I mean, there is a reason he's the first line of defence." Garm asked worriedly.  
  
Loki snorted, "Knowing Fenris, I almost feel sorry for this 'first line of defence'."  
  
Jormungand smiled at the image of Fenris pounding up the loser with dots on his forehead. He looked up ahead and saw the Taurus temple, "Passengers, please buckle you seatbelts, we're about to land in the Taurus temple."  
  
"Stop, I cannot allow you any further unless Athena has granted permission, which she has NOT." A big figure blocked the entrance of the temple.  
  
"Even if you let us pass, we probably couldn't get past you even if we tried," Hel responded coolly.  
  
"Oooo... A big one, well guess we have to send our own." Loki nodded to Surt.  
  
"If that was meant in a negative way..." Surt let his sentence trail while drawing his sword.  
  
"Of course not." Loki grinned.  
  
"I cannot let any of you pass." Aldebaran chose to ignore Hel's comment.  
  
"You can't deny me passage." Loki said evilly.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Come on." The other five warriors followed him. Aldebaran tried to stop him but just got thrown into a pillar by Loki. He got up and was about to follow them when a blade came out of nowhere. He only managed to dodge it.  
  
He was going to end this quickly. "Great Horn."  
  
But this had no effect on Surt what so ever. Because Surt just countered the attack with a hit from his own sword.  
  
"How did you-" Aldebaran started but he was interrupted when the winds started picking up and a rumbling came from the Aries temple. Aldebaran watched in shock as the Aries Temple broke down. (A/N I don't know if the temples are within view of each other but whatever...)  
  
"Mu!" Aldebaran cried out. He hoped that his friend and fellow Saint was ok. But his distraction was punished as at the corner of his eye he saw Surt swing the sword at him. He tried to sidestep the attack and instead of the sword taking his head, it simply left an ugly burn mark on his shoulder.  
  
"Pay attention cow." Surt growled.  
  
Aldebaran gave the Aries temple one last look before turning his full attention to the Fire giant. He was not going to let Athena down. The Taurus Saint charged up his Cosmo, he was at least going to take down one of Loki's warriors.  
  
"GREAT HORN!!!!!!!"  
  
The attack hit Surt and this time it had more effect. Surt was pushed back and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Looks like the bull just got angry." A voice that came from the entrance of the Taurus temple said smoothly.  
  
Aldebaran turned around and saw a girl holding two long knives.  
  
"Fenris" Surt greeted her, "I trust you had your fun with the Aries Saint."  
  
"I did, thank you. Hurry up and finish so we can catch up with Loki." Fenris replied.  
  
"Who are you?" Aldebaran asked, "You caused the fall of the Aries Temple?!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Fenris said coldly. "Surt, his voice is getting annoying, please finish him off quickly"  
  
Surt took the hint and raised his sword. The sword seemed to flare even brighter as Surt got ready to finish off the Taurus Saint.  
  
"DEMISE OF THE NINE WORLDS!" he shouted. Fire seemed to fly everywhere but they hit nothing except Aldebaran.  
  
The Taurus Saint had been defeated.  
  
"Yum, steak." Fenris commented dryly. "Do you not find it ironic that the first one to be roasted was one that represented the cow of the zodiac?"  
  
Surt rolled his eyes as he walked towards the exit of the Taurus temple, closely followed by Fenris.  
  
Fenris Wolf of the Ragnarok- Sorry this is a pretty short chapter but that's because I had half of the fight in the Aries Temple in the first chapter and I don't really know about Aldebaran's fighting skill. (I've never seen his fight with Seiya and co., He was defeated by Syd without even putting up a fight, and he lost in 5 seconds against Hades' spectres. Jeez, come on, there wasn't much to see. No offence Aldebaran fans.)  
  
Pleeeaaase review. I had 2 reviewers in like 2 weeks!!!! One was my friend and I asked her to review so basically that doesn't count.  
  
Angelic Moose- I heard that!  
  
Fenris Wolf- Ahem, anyway, please review! 


	3. Two heads are better than one

"Two defenders for the Gemini temple?!" Garm stared at Saga and Kanon, " That's not very fair.  
  
"There's five of you, seems fair to me." Saga replied.  
  
Loki made a book appear and he speed read through it. "Says in my guide for inside information of the twelve temples that these two specialise in illusions and something about sending people to other dimensions."  
  
"I'll go." Skoll offered off-handily.  
  
"Not without me. I have to watch your back since you never watch it." Hati piped in.  
  
"Ooo. Twins vs. twins! How exciting."  
  
"Hey Surt, Fenris." Loki said without turning around.  
  
"Hey," Surt greeted curtly.  
  
"We were just leaving." Garm informed them quickly.  
  
"No you are not!" Saga declared.  
  
"That's what the other guy said." Loki observed.  
  
The Gemini twins chose to ignore the comment.  
  
Loki paused, "I really wouldn't want to throw you out of the way so just ignore us ok?"  
  
"There's no point telling them this, there are not going to let you just walk pass. It's part of their job." Fenris stated blankly.  
  
Loki smiled evilly, "That's a bummer."  
  
Instead of waiting, he just sent the twins flying as he and the other 5 warriors left the Gemini temple.  
  
Saga growled and got back up grumbling. The twins found themselves face to face with a two-headed dragon. The dragon's two heads roared, revealing rows of pearly white teeth.  
  
Kanon felt the dragons' hot breath against his face. Shit. Was his first reaction until he remembered something. These two specialize in illusions. The two warriors they sent to fight must have been able to create illusions too. He glanced over at Saga who had also figured the same thing.  
  
"Your illusions do not frighten us." Saga announced to the wolf twins.  
  
As soon as he had said that, the illusion faded revealing Skoll scowling and Hati irritated.  
  
"Damn, I told you we should have gone with something more realistic." Skoll hissed.  
  
"But, dragons are cool!" Hati protested. Skoll rolled his eyes.  
  
"Time to finish you off," Kanon interrupted.  
  
At once, both the Gemini Saints launched at Galaxian Explosion.  
  
The power broke the pillars surrounding them as Skoll and Hati disappeared in the blast.  
  
"Do you think we've killed them?" Kanon asked uncertainly, looking around.  
  
"I hope," came Saga's reply.  
  
"Sorry to ruin all your hopes." A voice came from behind them.  
  
Saga and Kanon turned around to see Skoll and Hati standing there without any scratches or any kind of injury.  
  
"It's ok," Kanon replied sarcastically.  
  
"Why won't these things die, they're like..... undieable." Saga muttered.  
  
Then an idea came to Kanon's mind, "undieable like that retarded fire chicken. (Ikki)"  
  
Saga thought about it for a while, than, he caught on to Kanon's idea. He smiled but his smile faded as he found a catch, "But the fire chicken still escaped."  
  
Kanon shrugged, "What have we got to lose?" he turned to Skoll and Hati, "Just wait a moment ok?" Kanon and Saga started playing rock paper scissors.  
  
"Ok... that's just weird." Hati stared at the Gemini twins.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Saga won the game and without wasting a second, he spun around and did his "Another Dimensions" attack.  
  
The wolf twins disappeared, supposedly, into another dimension.  
  
"I think they're defiantly no problem this time!" Kanon announced triumphantly.  
  
Suddenly Athena appeared in front of them.  
  
"Athena-sama!" They both gasped.  
  
"You have defeated them?" she asked and with out waiting for an answer, she said, "Good, you did. I want both of you to return to the Pope's temple."  
  
Saga was shocked, "Why? We need to make sure they are really dead."  
  
"No need, I know if they are dead." Athena assured him.  
  
"How?" Kanon asked suspiciously.  
  
"For one, if those two we're still alive, you'd hear this..." Athena said this while the illusion faded, revealing Skoll standing exactly where Athena was. Both of the wolf twins attacked without waiting.  
  
"Black Sun Attack!"  
  
"New Moon Forever!"  
  
Saga and Kanon were plunged into darkness as if they were blind. It was cold.  
  
"Welcome to the world after we finished with it." Skoll's voice echoed.  
  
"You know, without the sun and the moon, the world was plunged into eternal darkness and winter lasted for four years." Hati added helpfully.  
  
"All lost hope." Skoll finished and the Gemini twins felt their presence disappear. They were alone, in this cold dark world.  
  
Skoll and Hati watched satisfied as the Gemini Saint's bodies fell emptily. The fools were trapped in the world of darkness where they will lose all hope for anything.  
  
"Well, I guess we're done here." Skoll remarked lightly.  
  
"They were easy. Maybe they would've had more of a chance if it was only one of us fighting."  
  
Skoll paused but then shook his head, "Nah, even one would be too much for them."  
  
Hati nodded in agreement but as he looked at Skoll, he burst out laughing.  
  
Skoll shot him an irritated glance, "What?"  
  
"It's just... just..... I... you.... Athena.....hahahaha!" Hati couldn't explain without bursting out laughing.  
  
Now Skoll looked really annoyed, "WHAAAAAAAAT???"  
  
Hati calmed down a bit, "Every time I look at you, I imagine you wearing Athena's dress thing."  
  
Skoll looked shocked, than angry, "Stop imagining me and let's go." He tried to hide his reactions mainly, embarrassment. "Maybe you should do it next time, see how you feel."  
  
Hati quickly stopped laughing and followed Skoll to the stairs. Going up the stairs, he let out a small giggle. Which earned his a cuff on the head.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Nice collection of masks, heard this guy was a big fan of the underworld."  
  
Hel snorted, "How happy he'll be to meet the Queen of the Underworld in person." She commented sarcastically.  
  
"I take it you challenge me." Deathmask came out of the shadows.  
  
"Bring it on Me. My-mom-was-to-lazy-to-give-me-a-proper-name." Hel taunted.  
  
The forth the battle has begun. The Saint of death versus the Goddess of Niflhem, land of the dead.  
  
Fenris Wolf of the Ragnarok: Do I need to tell you?  
  
Angelic Moose: I think it's a tradition or something.  
  
Fenris Wolf: *sighs* Pleeeeeeaaaasseee Review. 


	4. Death Fight Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya. (And I wouldn't want to anyway.) Or The Hobbit  
  
"Ok, then, we'll be leaving! Bye." Loki said, standing next to the exit of the Cancer temple. The rest of the team followed him out the... door. Garm threw Hel a smile before leaving.  
  
Deathmask didn't even try to stop them. He didn't really care; the other Saints would probably take them out anyway. What he was doing now was providing some entertainment for himself. He smirked at Hel, "So, what was that about my mom being too lazy to give me a proper name?"  
  
Hel's expression remained neutral, "I mean that 'Deathmask' is a word, not a name."  
  
Deathmask grinned, "Don't you think it suits me though?" he indicated at the faces hanging from the wall.  
  
Hel shrugged, "Maybe, because when I'm done with you, you're face would defiantly need a mask."  
  
Deathmask's grin disappeared, "What makes you so confident that you can win?"  
  
"There's always the nice fact that I am the Goddess of Niflhem."  
  
"Reincarnated Goddess of Nifl- whatever." He corrected.  
  
"But still a goddess, none the less." She said as she raised her hands and created a black void. Deathmask and Hel got sucked in and when Deathmask was able to see again this is what he saw. It sort if looked like a throne room but the only way to describe it was ...dead. He looked up and saw Hel standing in front of him.  
  
"Welcome to Niflhem." She said, a small smile playing at her lips.  
  
"Are you trying to impress me or something because I have seen worse that this."  
  
"No, I am trying to kill you." Hel stated as the doors behind her opened and a horde of people rushed in. They had pale skin that seemed too small for their bones. Their eyes were completely white, but they were not blind. They attacked no with weapons, for they were ones who had not died in battle and war, but they attacked with wickedly sharp claws.  
  
They swarmed around Deathmask like ants crawling over a kill.  
  
"Shit!" he let out. He hated to admit it but he had underestimated these corpses. One or two, he could handle but every time he took out one; ten more things crawled out of the ground or came from wherever. He had to take them out fast.  
  
"Hades Wave!" he yelled out as he attacked the zombies. All of the walking corpses disintegrated into dust. Deathmask looked around; Hel was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Look, I've beaten all your crummy minions. Why don't you come and fight me one on one." Deathmask called out.  
  
"I have way more soldiers of the dead than that. Just try to imagine every single person that has not died on the battlefield under my command. And in your world of peace, not many actually go down fighting." Hel's voice echoed in the room but the Cancer Saint could not find its source.  
  
"Still not impressed." Deathmask stated lightly.  
  
"Really, but I've been trying so hard to impress you." Hel said sarcastically. "How about this?"  
  
Suddenly Deathmask could feel a rumbling and than, a gust of dry dead sand blew the doors open. Standing at the entrance of the door was a big black dragon.  
  
"Crap."  
  
Hel appeared beside the dragon, "Meet my good friend, the Nithog." (A/N I think that's how you spell it. ')  
  
The Nithog roared. It was obsidian black and its eyes were completely blood red. Its hygiene wasn't as good as the two headed dragons' in the third chapter because the Nithog's teeth seemed to be decaying or something.  
  
Deathmask sneered, "Um... when was the last time that thing took a bath it almost smells as bad as you."  
  
Hel was nonchalant, "But in comparison to you, it's an air freshener."  
  
Deathmask growled, he used to be the best at insulting and putting down people, now this (give you a clue, rhymes with witch) was stealing his title. He attacked the Nithog with Hades' Wave but it seemed to have no effect on the dragon and it bounced off the dragons' scaly hide.  
  
"What the?" Deathmask seemed surprised.  
  
"Surprised? Your puny attacks can't hurt the infamous Nithog." Hel smirked. The dragon snapped at Deathmask and he quickly dodged it, thinking that that was the best the Nithog could do. He remembered reading something like this in The Hobbit. In that book, someone said that the dragon's only weak point is the soft underbelly because that part was not covered in scales.  
  
But he had to get the fat dragon to show his weak spot first.  
  
The dragon interrupted his planning by breathing a biiiiiiig bunch of fire right at Deathmask. The Cancer Saint stepped aside to avoid the flames and he stepped to the side of the dragon's outstretched neck and brought his hand down on it in a move to decapitate the lizard but of course it didn't cut. The only effect was that the dragon swung around and knocked Deathmask off his feet.  
  
He rolled away from the body and knocked the dragon on its jaw with a Hades Wave attack. It didn't do any real damage but the dragon still felt the pain. It reared up with a cry of pain and that's when Deathmask struck.  
  
"HADES WAVE!!!!!!!" The attack pierced the dragon at the place where its heart was. Blood poured all over the ground and the dragon thumped on the ground, creating a earthquake.  
  
"So much for your dragon." Deathmask smirked. Hel appeared in front of him. "All out of minions?"  
  
"As the goddess of Niflhem, I don't 'run out' of underlings, but I have grown bored of your showing off." She replied coldly.  
  
"Showing off? It seems you have done all the showing of today!" Deathmask said in a mocking offended tone.  
  
"I do not show off." Hel responded, "I merely do what I am suppose to."  
  
Deathmask grinned, "So you were suppose to send your zombies and your dragon to their deaths?"  
  
Hel smiled slyly, "Deaths? The dead cannot die again."  
  
Deathmask growled silently, the dragon was still around? After all the effort he used to kill it. Well, his main task was to get rid of this so called goddess. Here goes nothing he thought to himself.  
  
With that, he lunged at Hel, bringing his fist up and backing the punch with his own cosmo. Hel stared and sighed as she took out a paint brush and swiped it in front of her and created a black mark. Deathmask hit the black energy and for a second he saw himself as a black reflection, looking more menacing and evil then before. As soon as he saw it, the image was replaced with blackness once more and he felt himself get hit by his own attack.  
  
The Cancer Saint was blown across the room and into a wall. "Ow."  
  
"Ow is right, little crab." Hel agreed with an air of superior contempt.  
  
"What was that?" Deathmask couldn't help asking.  
  
Hel looked lazily at her paint brush, "The image in the paint? That was you."  
  
"That was not me! I am not so..." he searched for the word and it came out before he could stop it, "...evil."  
  
Hel raised an eyebrow, "Are you not? The Black Mirror shows the darkness of whoever's soul. The part that yearns to be free of whatever goodness you have. So it is a part of you."  
  
Deathmask was speechless (for once). That was him? He never realised that he was that cruel. Yes, he was sometimes mean and seemed psychotic to some people but never evil. Is that how others saw him?  
  
Hel was laughing inside; this torment of the Saint's mind was certainly entertaining. Though how fool never saw himself like that was lost to the goddess.  
  
"Would you like to see your more?"  
  
"No!" was Deathmask's first response but inwardly he asked was that true?  
  
Hel shrugged, "Fine, now back to the battle." She painted an over large replica of a cobra which hissed loudly.  
  
Deathmask sighed, "Another king size reptile? This is getting boring." He prepared another Hades Wave.  
  
Then the snake grew three other heads, "Not boring now... sssss..." The four heads hissed. And it attacked. Deathmask found himself in a competition of speed while the snake... thing... with many heads.... Had the excel of snake speed (you have ¼ of a second to move away if a snake decide to take a bite) and Deathmask had the speed of a Saint (think DBZ). The snake's heads were snapping all over the place trying to inject some venom as Deathmask was nimbly dodging the fangs.  
  
But even Saints get tired and Deathmask's 0.000001th of a second break prove not a good idea. The snake's third head snapped at the Saint and he only managed to dodge it. The fang cut into his shoulder.  
  
Deathmask looked at the wound and to his disgust, the Cancer cloth had broken off there and the flesh was a mix of red from the blood and some black and dark purple stuff. Than he felt his body spasm as he was overwhelmed with pain. He saw himself killed by Shiryu. That defeated by Mu and thrown into Hades' realm again by Rhadymantis (spelling??)  
  
Hel watches with satisfaction. She had won and now to finish it. Than Deathmask struggled to get up but not actually succeeding exceptionally well.  
  
"What?" Hel exclaimed. The crab shouldn't be able to resist this well.  
  
"That stuff is past tense; it means nothing to me now." Deathmask growled.  
  
Hel was shocked as she thought of something clever to say back two heads popped out of thin air.  
  
"Skoll, Hati?!" she paused, "How did you get here?"  
  
Hati smiled, "We figured long ago that with our mind powers we can figure out where the little crack you live behind every time is."  
  
Hel scowled, "Smart ass." She muttered. Than she cast a glance to Deathmask who was currently summoning the energy to attack Hel one last time. "Wait, I'm going to finish him." She called to the floating head twins.  
  
"See you, wouldn't want to be you!" Hati piped in happily to Deathmask as Skoll smacked him on the head with a hand that popped out of nowhere.  
  
"HADES WAVE!!!"  
  
"STAR OF THE DAMNED" Hel called out the attack while drawing a star and linking the points together in a circle with her brush. Her voice echoed by itself in a very hollow and creepy way.  
  
The star pushed forward and drew in the energy from Deathmask' attack and grew larger. It stopped for a second in front of the Cancer Saint and for that second Deathmask had the time to remember the 'good times' before the blackness covered him completely and he disappeared.  
  
Hel stared at the spot where the pentagram disappeared and that opened a portal for herself and left.  
  
"Way to go Hel!" Skoll cheered.  
  
"Whatever." was her response. She couldn't help regretting killing the Cancer Saint; she had definitely over estimated him. Wait, how could she regret killing someone? She was evil incarnate, when she looked at herself in the Black Mirror, she had seen herself exactly the same. So how could she be having feelings of pity and regret?  
  
As she followed Skoll and Hati toward the exit of the Cancer temple she firmly decided that she was imagining the feelings.  
  
Somewhere in her mind, the mirror did not show your evil side. It showed the part of you that wanted to be free and show itself. Hel's reflection was that of her but what she had not noticed was that her reflection was not so cold and unfeeling. It was her.  
  
Fenris Wolf of the Ragnarok: O.o  
  
Ayelk: O.o  
  
Fenris Wolf: I did not just write an emo...emo...emotio....  
  
Ayelk: emotional?  
  
Fenris Wolf: yes, emotional chapter. It was not me!  
  
Ayelk: (mutters) denial is a very long river.  
  
Fenris Wolf: (glares as thunder and lightning is seen/heard in the backround) WHAT?  
  
Ayelk: I said... err... It was your twin that wrote it.  
  
Fenris Wolf: That's right!   
  
Ayelk: please review!   
  
Fenris Wolf: I'm S King! 


	5. Th hound hunts down his prey

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya...hiss

The Ragnarok Warriors minus Skoll, Hati and Hel were walking up to the Leo Temple when...

"I'm bored, this is too easy." Surt said suddenly.

Loki stopped and looked at them, "You can't back out now, we're almost halfway there." He gave them an "innocent look". (As if he could look innocent.)

Fenris smirked, "You look silently constipated."

Loki hissed but soon regained his happy expressions: . "So let's get going then, I have convinced you no?"

Jormundgand rolled his eyes, "Sure."

The Warriors looked around. The Leo Temple seemed empty. Garm sighed, "This one was smart, ran away while he had the chance."

Suddenly "LIGHTENING PLASMA!!!!!" was heard. Thousands of punches flew at Loki who just rolled his eyes and disappeared.

Aioria landed on the ground and everyone stared at this little bug flying exactly where Loki was... There was silence until "He turned into a fly." Aioria blurted out.

Fenris smirked, "No shit Sherlock, now let's go to the subject of that sneak attack."

"We have to protect Athena from you evil-doers!" shouted Aioria. Than came an "Ouch!" It turned out that Loki-fly turned into a Loki-wasp and stung Aioria.

Loki flew back to his warriors and changed back, "That's what you get." He said while sticking his tongue out at the Leo Saint. "It's called revenge."

Jormundgand rolled his eyes, "Jeez, Loki. You're acting like a kid." Garm chuckled when suddenly a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed his shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned around to stare at Garm. Garm looked at his 'attacker' and saw it was only Hel with Skoll and Hati (chocking on their own laughter) behind her. Garm quickly regained his composer, "That was my.... shout to... alert you that the others have returned.. Yeah, that's right. I wasn't scared or anything. Heh heh"

Everyone continued staring until Aioria coughed loudly to get their attention back. Fenris was the first to turn around with a "Right..."

"Who's going to beat this one up?" Loki asked as if nothing happened.

"Well, the only ones who haven't fought yet are Garm and Jor..." Hel said.

"Garm can do it." Jormundgand said without hesitating.

"Bro you must be scared. Just like a little Gardner snake." Fenris said coolly.

Jormundgand hissed, "I'm not scared, you rabid animal."

Fenris opened her mouth when Loki appeared between them and put a hand on their heads. "Now now children, the nice gentleman over there," He looked over at Aioria who was getting pretty ticked off, "is waiting."

Garm shrugged, "Whatever, I'll take this one." Before he had even finished, the rest of the group had zoomed out before Aioria could even stop them. Garm blinked, "Bye to you too." He said sarcastically.

Aioria started with a basic punch, running to him at light speed. Garm pretended to examine his finger nails and dodged the attack at the last moment. Aioria stopped and Garm sighed dramatically. The stones that lined the floor began to twitch and shake.

Soon giant blocks of stone had risen up and hung in the air while the soil that lay under the stones rose up in tsunami form and moved toward the Leo Saint. Aioria dodged it and was only met by the stones which flew at him and knocked him into a pillar.

"Hahaha, I was only testing you. Now I will show my true power and defeat you for sure!" Aioria bragged.

Garm rolled his eyes, "Geez, I thought Jor had cruddy lines, but he is a master compared to you."

Aioria growled. He decided to use an attack that actually had a name.

"LIGHTENING PLASMA!" he yelled.

The ground under Aioria's feet rippled and he stumbled and missed Garm entirely. Garm yawned again.

Aioria was getting seriously pissed off. This guy was totally embarrassing him, the GREAT Leo Saint. (Sorry, Leo fans, I couldn't resist.)

Garm was quite happy. It looked like this was going to take no time at all. Suddenly, a kick in the back sent him flying and he broke through the wall.

Garm looked around. What the hell was that? He should have been able to see Aioria move. The Hellhound got up and looked at the lion. Aioria sped off again before Garm could blink.

Than it all made sense. Even now, the Saints could still get better. Aioria seemed to have passed the speed of light. Something Garm wasn't use to. (Don't ask me why Aioria is not going back in time because of his speed.)

Aioria delivered a few more punches and stopped again. This time Garm wasn't going to fail. He watched Aioria carefully and as soon as he saw the Saint's muscle twitch, he sent the ground shaking in a complete circle around him.

Aioria wasn't prepared for a defence and so he fell for it.

He fell in a giant fissure that opened up and only barely managed to hold on to the edge. With a burst of surprising agility, he flipped up onto solid ground and raced around again.

Garm swore silently and tried to think of a plan. But a new swarm of attacks came. He only manage to dodge a few (on pure instinct) before he got a few more bruises.

Aioria tried to finish the fight with another Lightning whatever attack but Garm suddenly disappeared entirely.

"What the?"

"Hey handsome." Came Garm's voice right under him and before the Leo Saint had enough time to react, Garm grabbed his feet and held Aioria in place while the ground rose like a coffin around Aioria trapping him in a diamond hard shell.

Garm appeared in front of him again and raised an eyebrow.

"I see you're looking a little tied up."

The sound was a cricket chirping.

Garm groaned. Jormundgand bad jokeness is rubbing off on me. He glanced back at Aioria who was still trying to free himself. "Sorry man. But you're on the losing side. Arrivederci." Garm said lightly and laughed (or tried to) maniacally. Aioria got a major headache before his vision was cut off and the earth covered him completely.

Garm grinned, "Who the man? I the man!!!" He glanced around the Leo Temple. It was a mess.

Suddenly, the ground started shacking. Garm looked confused for a moment until he glanced at the bottomless fissure.

"Oh F."

The fissure had unbalanced the ground and the entire temple was going to come down.

"Oh F" with that, Garm ran out the Leo Temple as fast as he could while a collapsed behind him.

"So... What temple is next?" Jormundgand asked, breaking an unusual silence.

Loki paused for a moment before materializing his tour guide of power. He flipped through a few pages and stopped. Speed reading.

"The next temple is Virgo. Apparently the strongest Saint around so... Jor, you up for it?" Loki asked glancing at the Serpent.

"Sure." Replied Jormundgand confidently.

"Okay then, I will fight the Virgo Saint."

Jormundgand blinked, "What?"

Loki grinned, "Well, I'm going to fight too you know." He paused, that added, "I'm kind of saving you for the Scorpio Saint. According to my tour guide, he is also a poison user."

Jormundgand looked impatient and a little angry.

"Forget it Jor. You can't win against Loki, especially when he's got it all planned out." Fenris said.

"Poison user against poison user. That'll be some battle." Skoll said thoughtfully.

Hati made a face, "Jeez. It seems none of these temples will be intact after we're done. Jor's poison will eat through the stones themselves.

"Loki's actually going to fight. Usually in movies, the boss guy doesn't fight till the end." Hel remarked coolly.

Fenris raised an eyebrow, "Boss guy? Loki?"

Loki smiled wider,"Yup! I'm your boss guy!"

"Let's get going." Surt reminded them and they walked towards the Virgo Temple.

Wolf: I tried to put more humour in there, because it's kind of getting serious.

Moose: P.S. Wolf would be replying to your reviews, but there's not... really... anything... to reply... to. (Hint hint)

Wolf: But thanks to all who reviewed!!!!

Moose: You could flame her, ya know?

Wolf: (angry) No you can't.

_Note: Marth is S King no matter what and Sasuke or Neji could totally beat Naruto! (Neji's shoe laces were undone during that one battle.)_

_Kabuto and Genma are cool._

_Link will never be S King._

_Sonic is purple._

Wolf: It is okay if you don't get it.↑ It is pretty pointless anyway


End file.
